omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Granzon (Shu Shirakawa)
|-|Granzon= |-|Neo Granzon= |-|Shu Shirakawa= Mecha Summary Granzon is one of the first machines created by the Divine Crusaders. Utilized by Shu Shirakawa, It's a powerful mecha that uses an antimatter annihilation engine that allows it to twist space and time to destroy any foe that dares cross it's path. When Shu's power taps into the dark god Volkruss, he is able to morph the Granzon into the Neo Granzon. It´s said that this is the completed form of the Granzon. The Neo Granzon it's made up of EOT and the best magical dark alchemy of La Gias and is considered one of the strongest machines ever created. Mecha Statistics Tiering: High 4-C normally, 4-B '''at full power | '''Low 2-C Verse: '''Super Robot Wars '''Name: '''Granzon, Neo Granzon '''Gender: None, however the pilot (Shu Shirakawa) Age: Several years old (invented by Shu during the war against the Divine Crusaders) Classification: Super Robot, Masou Kishin, Manifestation of the God Vulkruss Pilots: '''Shu Shirakawa '''Power Source: '''Antimatter Annihilation Engine '''Mecha Dimensions (Height): '''27.3 meters as Granzon, 38.5 meters as Neo Granzon '''Materials: '''Metallic Alloy '''Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Anti-Matter Manipulation (It's main engine generates Anti-Matter, with it being able to circulate it throuhg attacks), Black Hole Creation (Through charging it's engine, It's capable of creating blackholes on a scale of 65,536 people), Gravity Manipulation (Has the power to manipulate the amount of gravity influecing a given area, with this power being able to be amplified give how much Shu charges The Granzon), Space-Time Manipulation (Capable of warping space and time through it's Antimatter Annihilation Engine), Energy Manipulation (Capable of converting Anti-Matter into energy in which it can utilize for atttacks), Barrier Creation (Has the power to generate barriers comprised of Anti-Matter), Magic (Enhances his mech's power with magical skills he knows), Void Manipulation (Anything caught within his singularities will cease to exist, being reduced to a void. As Neo Granzon, this scale if increased to universal), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to perceive and even interact with spirit-like entities), Immortality (Type 4; Has protection from Vulkruss, who will protect it and ressurect the mecha should something happen to it) Destructive Ability: Large Star Level '(Maintains a Antimatter Annihilation Engine, which allow it to generate enough power to create 65,536 micro black holes simultaneously), '''Solar System Level '''at full power (The use of it's Prototype Degeneracy Cannon is capable of creating singularities with enough force to consume an entire solar system) | '''Universe Level+ '(The use of Neo Granzon's blackholes mess with space and time, with it being outright stated they can devour all of space and time. The complete Degeneracy Cannon can wipe out the entire universe and persumbly it's entire space-time continuum) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Whilst slower, sill comparable to the likes of Cybuster, who is capable of travesing the universe with relative ease. Also is capable of avoiding his Prototype Degeneracy Cannon, which engulfs The Solar System in fast speeds) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Can fly out of the range of the explosion of the Degeneracy Cannon) '''Lifting Ability: Class E Striking Ability: Large Star Class 'normally (Can attack with and generate the power of 65,536 micro black holes), '''Solar System Class '''at maximum power (It's Prototype Degeneracy Cannon can destroy the solar system near instantly) | '''Universal+ '(Capable of devouring all of space and time, whether it be from his basic blackholes or the Degeneracy Cannon. Both of which can destroy the universe with used correctly) 'Durability: Large Star Level '''normally, '''Solar System Level '''at full power | '''Universe Level+ ' 'Stamina: Nigh-Infinite '(Runs on a perpectually generating anti-matter fusion reaction) '''Range: Extended mecha melee range, likely Stellar with ranged attacks | Universal+ Intelligence: Shu is considered to be one of the most intelligent characters in the Super Robot Wars franchise and nothing short of a genius, single-handedly designing the Granzon and outwitting the much older Inspectors and even the God Volkruss to allow the Neo Granzon to retain his power without being under the god's control. The systems of the Granzon are incredibly complex and require extreme management to ensure that the black holes he creates are stable along with the Granzon's dangerous power source, both of which Shu accomplishes effortlessly with the help of the artificial intelligence system he designed (and is later supplemented by Chika), easily annihilating entire armies and clashing with foes as powerful as the Masou Kishin. Weaknesses: Can be arrogant at times, to the point where it can cost him a battle Versions: Granzon '| '''Neo Granzon ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Shu's familiar, Chika, who helps monitor the Granzon's systems Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gran Worm Sword:' Melee weapon in the shape of a sword. The blade causes dimensional tremors and banishes space itself to an imaginary dimension. It can also launch imaginary space. *'Black Hole Cluster:' The Granzon's most infamous weapon, in which it creates micro black holes sheathed in gravitational energy to fire at its opponents as projectiles, crushing them targets with sheer gravitational force. Since the Granzon is designed to engage up to 65536 targets at once, it is assumed that this is the number of black holes it can create at any one time. *'Graviton Cannon:' The Granzon fires a single ball of gravitational energy which splits into countless numbers of additional balls of gravitational force which rain down on all opponents. *'Shukutai Ho (Degeneracy Cannon):' At its full output, the Granzon is able to create a gravitational distortion so massive that it wipes out a Solar System. This is only at prototype however, as the Neo Granzon, bolstered by the powers of the Darkness God Volkruss, is able to wipe out an entire universe for all eternity in a single attack. He also states that any foes caught in this attack will have their existences wiped from the face of the universe. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Geniuses Category:Robots Category:Mecha Category:Flight Users Category:Anti-Matter Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Void Users Category:Space Benders Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Time Benders Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Blackhole Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2